


Proper Respect

by sydwtr



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Finger Sucking, For an Audience, Forced Orgasm, Forced to Watch, Humiliation, Punishment, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwtr/pseuds/sydwtr
Summary: Keyleth needed to be taught a lesson in proper respect.





	Proper Respect

Her temper had gotten the better of her.

Meek, kind little Keyleth, who wouldn’t have raised her voice above a mumble a year ago, had lost her temper. Not in the privacy of her room, where she could throw things and yell into a pillow and cry her anger out until she was hollow and raw and aching. Not in the presence of only her friends, who would let her work out the anger and then hold her until she was level again. If it had been either of those, she would have been fine.

No, she’d lost her temper not just in front of Raishan, but _at_ Raishan. She’d raised her voice and she’d prepared to attack despite the risks, despite the likelihood of bringing the wrath of the entire rest of the Chroma Conclave to Whitestone.

So of course, she had to pay for it.

“Sit, child.” That voice, so youthful and innocent, from the form of a girl that she stood before. The girl the Fire Ashari had taken in, had been deceived by… Raishan as she had been when she’d released Thordak from the Fire Plane. Keyleth grit her teeth together, met brilliantly green eyes defiantly before she turned and gingerly sat down on the offered lap. She was a little taller than Raishan in this form, but that didn’t bother the dragon, her body shifting under Keyleth’s slight weight for only a moment before settling in. “Legs to either side of mine, now.”

Forced to face her friends, knowing they had no choice in this matter but to watch, Keyleth moved her legs as instructed, bit down a whimper as Raishan spread her own knees, forced Keyleth open wide. Her skirt still covered her, but there was little question what the dragon wanted. Hands trailed up her sides over the thin fabric of her dress, reached the top and began to work it down. Her breasts, slight as they were, bounced as they were forcefully exposed to the room, her nipples going hard in the chilly air.

“You like it, don’t you?” This close, the heat of disease inside Raishan could be felt, an inferno against the side of her neck as the dragon spoke. “You like that they’re watching…” Hands fondled her breasts, squeezed and pushed them together before fingers pinched her nipples. “Do the lot of you do this together, then? Show off for each other, fuck someone different every night? Or are you the only one that gets so wet from being on display for them?”

“Stop…” She swallowed the word, whined as her pink nipples were pinched hard and pulled.

“Show proper respect, child. You still haven’t learned how to address me.” The fingers on her nipples twisted, before becoming gentle again, massaging her breasts. Slowly Raishan moved a hand down her body, began to pull her skirt upward. Over her knees, up her thighs, until it bunched around her waist, the fabric stretched to near its limit. “Hold this. Make sure they can all see how much you like it.”

Her fists clenched on the skirt, her teeth sinking into her lip as the hand not on her breasts restarted its upward trail, from her knee to her thigh and finally to the front of her smalls. Deft fingers stroked her though the fabric, pressed in and ran up her slit. Again and again, stopping on occasion to circle her clit, sometimes feather-light and sometimes with enough force to dip between her folds, until there was a visible spot of moisture on the front of Keyleth’s smalls. Until she was dropping her head back, breathing hard in an effort not to moan.

“Keep watching, boy,” Raishan snapped and Keyleth’s attention moved involuntarily to her friends, to Vax as he slowly turned to face them again. If it was going to be anyone, it should have been him. It should have been him and they should have been alone in his room or hers and it should have been gentle and she should have _wanted_ to enjoy it--

A tear tracked down her cheek, not beyond the dragon's notice. “Oh, is that how it is?” Raishan’s thumb pressed to her clit again, began to rub slow circles. “When I’m done with you, perhaps I’ll give him a try, then.”

“Leave him alone!” Her temper flared again and Raishan laughed, slapped a hand against her cunt through her smalls, drawing a different shout from her.

“Oh, you petty little things never learn. Be grateful I don’t spank your bare ass in the town square, child.” The hand delved into her smalls and Keyleth whimpered, fought against the urge to close her legs or lower her skirt.

Raishan’s fingers were hot, delving between her folds and meeting her own heat, sliding against the slickness of her. Two pressed against her and Keyleth whined, shaking her head as they began to enter her. The hand on her breasts finally abandoned them, trailed up her neck and to her face. “I’m rather tired of your noises. They’re so pathetic.” Thumb and ring finger dug into her cheeks, forced her lips open so middle and index finger could enter her mouth and press down on her tongue. “Do us a favor and stay quiet.”

The fingers in her pussy pumped steadily, the wet noises of their movements loud in the still room. Raishan laughed in her ear, low and sickly. “The half-elf seems to like seeing you like this, child… Perhaps he’ll take you to his room when it’s done, give the illusion of comfort as he forces himself on you. Or maybe now that they know how wet you are for being on display, they’ll fall upon you right here as soon as I let you up.” Her fingers dug in deeper, stroked up against something inside her as Raishan’s palm ground into her clit. Keyleth's body tensed, her head falling back and eyes rolling as a wave of something crashed over her. Not bliss, bliss didn’t leave her cold and clammy all over, bliss didn’t settle into her stomach and rot.

Keyleth choked on her sob around the fingers in her mouth, tears falling from her eyes as she let go of her skirt to grip the arms of the chair. She was locked in place, brought to the dizzying high over and over by Raishan’s hand, so close to coming down but not yet there, not yet--

“You can’t be silent when I tell you, so be loud when I say to. Let them hear you cum from this.” The fingers left her mouth just as Raishan thrust a final time into her pussy and Keyleth screamed, her hips rocking with orgasm, her whole form shaking.

She slumped back against Raishan, sweaty and disheveled, breathing hard. Her thighs twitched as the fingers withdrew, a small moan of protest silenced when they were pressed into her mouth. Unthinking, she licked them clean, gagging as they brushed the back of her throat. Clarity was returning by the second, the chill dampness against her smalls, the taste of herself on her tongue, the laughter in her ear. Raishan.

“Maybe you can be taught, child. Maybe.” The dragon shifted form, returned to that of Seeker Assum and dumped her unceremoniously to the floor. Raishan’s footsteps were the only sound in the room as she stood, as she folded her hands behind her back and crossed to the exit. “I suppose, however, that we _have_ struck a bargain. I’ll be in touch, Vox Machina.”

Keyleth curled up on the floor as soon as the door shut, wrapping her arms around herself and not bothering to adjust her dress to cover her. Her shoulders shook, her breathing ragged as she held in the scream she wanted to let out.

Pike approached first, gently touched her shoulder and asked in a low voice if she was okay, if she wanted anything or anyone. Keyleth exhaled another closed-mouth scream, pushing herself up slowly and getting to her feet. She stood facing her friends with her fists tight at her sides, her eyes meeting each of theirs in turn.

“Before this is over, she dies.”


End file.
